


An elevator kinda love

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, enjoy, thats it, they're stuck in an elevator and honestly they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a blackout that lasts for three hours. Heat and confined spaces can do a lot to a person.</p><p>--------------</p><p>
  <em>“You know how I said your jawline could cut glass?” Angie’s shaky voice enters the darkness as Peggy sits up and holds her close. “Yes?”</em>
</p><p> <em>“Reckon it could cut open elevator doors?”</em></p><p> <em>It’s a fat chance, Angie’s screwed, they’re both screwed, oh god they’re gonna die.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just an excuse to write these dorks in a cliche 'stuck in an elevator AU' cause I'm weak.

* * *

 

_20th of July 2015- Two days before blackout. 6:37 pm_

~

Really, when Angie looks back. They’re at least three things that are utterly perfect and epically horrible that happen in that week. First, she gets like..ten bucks in tips. Then, her landlord asks about her rent. Her Ma calls. She chipped a fingernail. Spilt coffee on her uniform.

Her ex-girlfriend knocks on her door.

Her ex-girlfriend leaves.

Angie squeals happily at the sound of her feet leaving the hall, nearly dances in delight as she bounces up and down. Took her months to get here emotionally. Ruby broke her heart. Ruby _ain’t_ gettin’ it back. The list is kinda long. Angie feels like an entitled rich white girl with how she whines, but hey first world problems and all that. The list then continues. _So?_ Angies a complainer. But it kinda ends on her favourite, that utterly perfect thing.

Because English down the hall gets back from her ‘trip’ in T-minus 1 hour.

~

The elevators close, and they’re going up.

She walks into the metal coffin, Peggy Carter struts into the elevator with that natural air of confidence that has Angie forgetting how deathly afraid she is of these things. How she watched a documentary at 6 about ‘Unfortunate Deaths’ and number four was a guy getting his body chopped in half as the doors closed on him.

So yeah...elevators not a favourite for Angie.

But girl down the hall, leggy English with lips like a classic 40’s beauty, makes her forget how she’s currently calming her breathing and letting it out through nervous barely there flirting. Just to get her damn mind off how the elevator makes her stomach drop.

“You workin’ tonight?” A small easy smile, Angie swallowing her nerves as Peggy smiles politely back. They’re standing shoulder to shoulder as Peggy punches in her floor even though it’s lit up already.

“If you count filing papers in your bed and Netflix? Then yes, a bloody long arse shift ahead of me”

“What? Guys at work giving you a hard time?” Angie frowns, every day they ride this elevator and chat, Angie’s always annoyed and kinda protective over how Peggy, even in _fucking 2015,_ still gets treated badly at her workplace. And it’s a totally unreasonable feeling for Angie, ‘because she knows the other woman can handle herself. It doesn’t stop how her little Italian ball of rage self angers at the thought. But Peggy just smiles, and if she notices Angie’s over the top frown and scowl she doesn’t comment, she just chuckles. “Angie, really. It’s nothing I can’t handle. How about you? Still at the cafe?”

It takes about 0.3 seconds flat for Angie to roll her eyes, making Peggy smile. “Unfortunately yeah. Anyways, don’t worry. When I get outta there, you’re the first to get a red carpet screening,” Angie nudges Peggy playfully in the arm with her elbow, “trust me, you’ll be seeing Angela Martinelli on the big screen in no time English”

Angie’s whole personality and act has Peggy laughing delightfully, the numbered dots rising higher as the elevator nears it’s end course. And it’s not till then, that Angie remembers she’s 1 minute away from hyperventilating. She’s glad Peggy can’t see her swallow thickly as she stands still, but it seems like this ride's gonna go on forever. So Angie does what she does best, and talks and talks and talks to just forget about how they could plummet to their death at any moment.

“So, your trip? Two weeks is kinda long for a visit to your parents” Peggy’s mouth twitches and if Angie wasn’t caught up in her own nerves she might of paid attention to Peggy’s. The woman’s nearly _perfect_ cover up, not entirely truthful from the way her eyebrow meticulously raises.

“Well, Ang,” Angie gets weird butterflies at the nickname and falls for Peggy’s strange, polite and endearing sarcasm, “I thought you were smarter than that. I’m stabbing in the dark here but, English accent may or may not mean English parents? You know, who live in _England?_ ”

Peggy stresses the last word and oh god, Angie just slaps her forehead and listens to Peggy’s amused laugh.

“Ok I admit. Blonde moment, totally did not even consider that” Angie smiles at Peggy’s laugh, damn did that woman have a beautiful laugh.

“Yes, well, I find it charming to say the least.” Angie smiles and watches the elevator finally ding to both their floors. Stopping with a worrying _chink_. “Charming?” Angie answers it teasingly, watching as Peggy smirks back and walks forwards as the doors open.

“Yes, _exceedingly_ so,” Peggy steps out of the elevator with Angie left behind, heart thudding not just from how the elevator sounded moments ago. The English woman walks out and turns around, scrunching her face bemusedly and calling out teasingly to Angie still in the elevator. “You coming? Or are you suddenly not my neighbour?” Angie quickly gathers her wits just as the door starts to close, arm waving between them as she darts out and smiles half embarrassed as she rolls her eyes.

“Last time I checked my neighbour wasn’t half sass and half sarcasm, you bring the whole of England’s attitude back?”

They make it to Peggy’s apartment as she gets out her key, smiling quite smitten like as she looks towards Angie and fake pouts. “Oh, and here I thought you missed me something terribly”

Angie scoffs, turns around and waves behind her as she enters her own apartment, key in the lock and shuts her door with a “You wish English!” Peggy looks to the floor and shakes her head smiling, finally grabbing her key and lowly saying fondly. _“Italians”_

She hears a bang on her apartment wall, “Heard that Queen of England!”

Peggy has never been more glad to be back in the states.

~

_21st of July 2015-  One day before blackout. 8:30 am_

 

Okay so Angie didn’t plummet to her death on _that_ particular elevator ride, but she’s not ruling out how someway or another, the cord will snap with her and Peggy inside it and Angie won’t get to take her on dates and do stupid couply stuff. She guesses it’s kinda morbid that she doesn’t worry about how they both would be...you know, _dead._ But in her mindset of all things English, she’s more concerned with how if their 25 year old elevator decides to take a break, Angie won’t have told Peggy what she’s feeling or at least _tried_ with her neighbour. Tried to show Peggy how Angie gets turned to a puddle of goo around the woman whenever she at least talks or smiles.

She guesses being the neighbour of a woman who is probably sculpted from marble for three years does that to a girls head. Peggy’s just everything Angie’s attracted to; rich eyes, deep voice, accent, those _curves,_ her compassion, her laugh, her happiness. _God,_ the woman’s like a Greek Goddess who decided to have a day off and mingle with the humans. And Angie ain’t ruling out how, if she let her, _man_ would Angie worship her for nights on end.

These thoughts are running through her head as she pulls on her beat up converse and drapes her apron over her shoulder. So yeah, she might be in a rush from having a shower that may or may not of been a little _too_ long and hearing Peggy from the other side of the wall squealing at how her _own_ shower was left with little to no hot water. Angie snickered at the bang on her wall from Peggy and the “Honestly, _why_ do we share a pipe? And why did I get roped with Miss ‘I Need Hot Water to Live?’

Angie laughs as she dries her hair and calls back. “Sorry English! Get up earlier next time!”

“I need my beauty sleep thank you very much” Angie scoffs, because really? Peggy needing beauty sleep? That’s like Beyonce needing singing lessons.

“Peggy, you’re full of shit and I love it. Last one to the elevator buys lunch!” Angie smiles and runs out the bathroom door as she hears the gasp of Peggy most likely throwing her towel on the sink, judging from the sounds of bottles and combs falling to the floor. “Oh hell no! I brought lunch three times this week! And you’re sending me broke with the goddamn food you buy. I mean really? Salmon sub? Why not tuna?”

“English I know what you’re doing, distraction ain’t gonna work. Already got my bag and locking the door!”

“Shit!” Angie laughs as she hears Peggy knock something else over and barrel to her door, Angie already pushing the elevator buttons as she sees Peggy slam and lock her apartment. Turning around and running to Angie with her hair a sexy mussed mess, Peggy makes it to the opening doors and pouts. “Entirely not fair”

Angie smiles innocently and steps in, already counting to 100 in her head to calm her nerves. “I don’t play fair Pegs. Oh, and I like that Dijon mustard as well”

Peggy groans and stamps her foot, pushing the button as the doors close. Angie’s laughter light as the old machine stutters to a start and descends. Sure, they could plummet to their death and all that, but hey, at least she gets free lunch? And Peggy’s already making her feel like they’re falling, a feeling of her stomach being in her throat. Just from the way she amusedly smiles with her, just from the way she nudges Angie and rolls her eyes with an “Oh do shut up”

Yeah, Angie’s not that scared of elevators anymore.

~

_22nd of July 2015- Night of blackout. 9:35 pm_

 

Scratch that, she’s goddamn terrified….

….

 _Okay_ so rewind.

First, Peggy meets her at the cafe, usual three refills of tea and a slice of pie as they sit down and chat. Angie pays for their meal ‘cause this morning, Peggy _somehow_ made it before her even though the woman didn’t set an alarm. Peggy claims it on carnal instincts because, and quote; “No way in hell Angie, am I paying another cent for salmon and bloody mustard”

Angie rolls her eyes fondly and chuckles. Fair enough….

Oh right, off track.

Secondly, they walk home together because Peggy Carter’s a goddamn gentlewoman and insisted she wait for Angie’s shift to end, she’s not complaining. Not with the way Peggy sheds her long sleeve flannel off her body, leaving Angie with singlet clad Peggy and “One thing I miss from home Angie, the ability of never getting hot.” She nods dumbly, what else she gonna do? With the new information of Peggy owning large flannels and the new sight of _the_ most defined arm muscles Angie’s ever seen, you can’t really blame a girl.

This is where the ‘goddamn terrified’ thing comes in.

As Angie’s shift ended late, around 8:30 to be exact, they don’t make it back to the apartment complex until around 9. And it’s kinda humid and Peggy grabbed Angie’s hand about halfway into the walk like it was nothin’. The woman just continued to walk like Angie’s hands weren’t sweating like a horny 13 year old boy looking at his crush. So Angie tightened her hold and bit back a smile, willing her cheeks to calm down cause she’s sure Peggy would notice the pink there.

“Absolutely random question but, do either of our rooms actually have AC?” Angie frowns and thinks back...nope, nadda. “Not that I can think of, Sam down the hall has one of those portable heater/ac’s. But it’s like a breath of air, not worth it”

Peggy then smiles as they make it to the front doors of their apartment building, opening it for Angie with their hands still clasped. “What if I told you I may own one and lied to you two Summers ago about it?”

Angie opens her mouth and hits a chuckling Peggy in the shoulder. “English! You kiddin? I almost died that week, and you’re tellin’ me you were living in a freezer!?”

“What? I’m sorry,” Peggy lets her chuckles subside. “I didn’t know you too well and thought you know, Italian blood and all that” Angie frowns as they make it to the infamous elevator, folding her arms and trying not to notice how empty her hand feels now.

“Remind me to never take pity on you ever again”

“It was two years ago darling, find it in your heart for forgiveness?” Peggy fake pouts and clasps her hands in a pleading manner, making Angie raise her eyebrows.

“Okay, seriously. Who dosed you up on another round of sarcasm?”

Peggy drops the act and smiles as the elevator doors open. “You, all entirely your fault. I’m gaining it like osmosis”

“Okay blame the bubbly neighbour I see” They step in and stand shoulder to shoulder like always, Peggy pushing the worn button as it clunks to a start and rises. Angie’s heart thuddering lightly but her hands not shaking as Peggy smiles at her encouragingly. Is Angie really that easy to read? Is she really not good at reining it all in? But in answer she just smiles back to Peggy and lets a quiet breath out, raises her eyebrows at the more than worrying noises the elevator makes. Peggy frowning as the floor groans and the area around them clinks and slowly lets low noises out.

“You know one day they need to fix this old thing. I swear it’s gonna-”

And before Angie can get another word out, she’s suddenly blind as the lights shut off. A noise of it all shutting down as the elevator comes to a sudden halt making Peggy lean with an hand on the wall from the movement. Angie falling to the other side as the lights on the buttons flicker out one by one and the elevator lets one more jerk out as it stills. Absolute panic then seizes Angie, her hands on the wall becoming sweaty and her breathing laboured. She can’t feel her heart for it’s thudding so fast at a mile a minute that it transcends speed and doesn’t make a beat. Her stomach drops and she stares silently at blackness as her body freezes and her muscles don’t move an inch.

She watches silently as Peggy’s silhouette blindly reaches into her pocket, finding her phone and lighting up the space as she presses the emergency button. “Bloody hell. Just what we need. Honestly you’d think God would take pity on you Angie and grant you with a night in with AC,” Peggy frowns at the lack of sass thrown back as she turns around with her phone torch shining on Angie’s face. “Angie?”

And all Peggy sees, is well, something that she didn’t realise could affect her so much. Angie’s jaw locked and her eyes wet with unshed tears, but unmoving. Her hands lightly shaking and her mouth shut tight, teeth clenched. Peggy slowly lowers the light so it’s just illuminating their faces softly, reaching a calming hand to Angie’s shoulder. “Angie darling, are you alright?”

A small slight shake of the head, a tear falling down her cheek. Peggy’s face softens, putting her phone down on the floor with the light face up and taking Angie’s shoulders under her hands. Rubbing softly and speaking quietly. “Ang, deep breaths. In time with me, okay?”

She nods, her waves of hair bouncing slightly at the action as it also lets another lingering tear escape, Peggy’s heart twitching at the act. “Ready? In,” Peggy breathes in, nodding and smiling encouragingly as Angie’s eyes seek hers and she mirrors Peggy’s breath. “Out,” They let a breath of air out at the same time and Angie closes her eyes, fingers bunching into her own shirt and tugging the fabric. Peggy notices, gently prying them from Angie’s shirt and taking them in her own, Angie’s wet panicked eyes opening at the touch. “In...Out...That’s great Ang. Keep going”

They keep breathing together for god knows how long, sharing the small space between their lips as if Angie’s life depended on it. And it kinda does, with how they probably have limited oxygen and how the elevator they’re standing in is probably swinging on its cord. But Angie just doesn’t focus on that, she focuses on Peggy’s warm eyes and smile, her hands in hers and how Peggy is genuinely worrying and looking after her. It should embarrass Angie, being looked after like some damsel in distress.

But Peggy’s voice is so soothing and the proximity to the English woman’s body is calming yet making her heart race all that more. She’s just finally getting her heart rate to normal when Peggy speaks. “Everything’s alright Angie, it’s just a blackout. They’ll have the backup generators out in no t-”

But again words get cut off as a violent shake of the elevator and another metallic groan fills the air, Angie’s eyes widening in surprise and fear as she clings to Peggy’s shirt and pulls them together, gasping out. “P-Peggy,”

“It’s fine, Angie I’m here” Angie lets her forehead fall to Peggy’s collar bone, her fists tight in grasping the material above Peggy’s chest, her small frame shaking slightly. Jesus, Angie’s never been this scared in her life, it’s like her mind and body are at war. Legs turned to jelly with her brain in a type of shut down.

She feels Peggy’s arms enclose around her, a hand to the back of her head stroking in comfort as Angie lets quiet tears out and clings tighter to Peggy. “E-English,” Peggy lets a quiet hum out in acknowledgement, resting her chin lightly atop Angie’s head. What Angie says next surprises Angie herself, she sounds so small and fragile, so dependent and weak that it makes Angie mad at herself for even uttering the words.

“D-Don’t l-l-leave. I can’t…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Peggy says it with such conviction that Angie pulls back slightly to look up, “Actually, it’s physically impossible darling”

It makes Angie giggle, sniffing and letting her head lightly thud against Peggy’s collarbone once more. Guessing rather than seeing, Peggy’s satisfied smile stretch across her face. “God, I can’t imagine being in here with anyone else. I’d probably be hyperventilating right now”

Peggy leans back so her spine makes contact with the elevator wall, feeling Angie situate herself so her heads under Peggy’s as they hold one another. “It’s safe for me to assume you’re scared of elevators?”

Angie leans back and deadpan looks to Peggy. “What gave it away?”

Peggy smirks, “Oh I don’t know, how you’re clinging to me?” Angie’s cheeks turn red as she sees Peggy’s teasing smile, hitting her on the shoulder lightly and frowning. “No fair English. I’m experiencing traumatic stress right now. Save the teasing for later”

Peggy raises her eyebrows, taking Angie’s hands and sliding down the wall and motioning for Angie to follow. Angie sitting down next to Peggy with their knees knocking together and shoulders bumping. Saying fondly, “So dramatic”

Peggy’s clasps their hands again, reaching for her phone on the ground and resting it between them. Angie can’t get over how in the dim light Peggy seems to be even more ethereal than before, skin bathed in a yellow glow and eyes catching the light making them golden. Angie barely chokes out with the thoughts running through her mind.

“You would be too if you thought we were about to fall to our deaths any moment”

Peggy sighs. “Wouldn’t let that happen, trust me. If I’m going down it’s going to be epic”

“Epic? What are we? In 2008?” Angie teases as Peggy rolls her eyes.

“Oh haha. Hilarious. Really though, if we were going to die right now. _Right_ this very moment, what would you do?”

Damn, loaded question.

And what would she do? Ask to borrow Peggy’s phone and dial her Ma? Probably not. ‘Cause it would break her mom to hear her voice before she died and Angie doesn’t think she could bare it if she heard her sobbing over the line. Call up her brother? Tease him about how he’s still the worlds biggest _fastidioso idiota_ but she still loves him. Call Ruby? Smugly shove it all in her face one more time?

Angie likes to think she’d do all of the above, she thinks about how this is kind of a morbid  and dark thing to talk about. But she’s alway thought death is too taboo and people shouldn’t be afraid of talking about something so inevitable. And Peggy, sitting there waiting patiently for her answer, kicks her into gear.

“What would I do?”

Peggy nods her head, watching in the dim light how Angie sets her eyes and a determined look casts over her features. And grabbing Peggy’s cheeks lightly yet firmly, Angie leans in and breathes; _“This”_

Her lips are on hers before Peggy can utter a ‘what?”. Warm, soft, delicate, Angie’s mouth covering her own as Peggy realises she hasn’t moved an inch. And just as Angie’s pulling away, apologies already on her lips, Peggy lurches forward and takes the back of Angie’s neck beneath her fingers. Pulling her in and almost desperately letting her teeth lightly pull at Angie’s lower lip, with her other hand to join the hair at the base of Angie’s neck. Tugging lightly as Angie grabs anything of Peggy to anchor herself, letting her hands hold her curved hips and stroke the skin beneath her shirt.

Their mouths and lips move in tandem for what both women think of as hours, getting lost in the light of a phone and the dull sounds of metal moving against metal as the elevator moves slightly. Peggy letting her hands move from her neck to Angie’s cheeks, her thumb rubbing softly at the skin.

The light flickers out, Peggy’s phone blinking the low battery charge icon. But neither seem to care.

They kiss in the dark, the only sound being Peggy’s appreciative hums and Angie’s soft chuckles.

She’s not afraid of the elevator anymore.

Angie’s _goddamn terrified_ at the feelings warming her chest as Peggy smiles into their kiss.

~

_First hour_

….is spent being lip locked and hair being tugged as they made their way up and against the walls.

It’s like they can’t get enough, drowning in years of dancing around each other and subtle flirting in a metal death trap that is still shut down as they blindly reach and pull shirts in the dark. In between kisses, and in between Peggy’s fingers tugging at Angie’s jeans’ waistband, Angie gets out; “Are we really gonna do it in a prehistoric elevator?”

“God,” Angie bites Peggy’s bottom lip and slides her hand up the other woman’s stomach at that moment, “That very sentence darling, is an oxymoron”

“Okay first off-” Angie moans as Peggy bites softly at her earlobe, dammit she found her weakness, “Less talkin’ more touching” She feels Peggy smile against her neck, pinning Angie suddenly to the surface behind them as Angie reaches a hand down to grasp at the metal pole that surrounds each wall. With Peggy’s thigh now between her legs, Angie raises a leg around her hips and drapes her arms around Peggy’s neck, Peggy getting the hint and lifting Angie by her thighs onto the pole as she leans back into the wall.

“You know-” Angie puts a finger to Peggy’s lips and shushes her, making Peggy frown at Angie’s smile. _“Less_ talkin’ more touching” Peggy feels Angie bring her legs tighter around her waist, their breasts touching and breaths laboured. Making them glide together as Angie then brings them ever closer by not so gently bringing her legs in.

“English I love that voice, God the things your accent does to me. But everything else about you also drives me crazy, you taste _amazing_. Seriously, who knew lips could taste so good? Your hands Pegs, jeez, soft much? And wow okay your boobs look out of this world and don’t even get me started on your-”

Peggy can’t help but laugh and bring them closer, hands gliding up Angie’s thighs and holding her at the waist. “I didn’t realise the less taking thing was one sided” Angie bites her lips semi-embarrassed, her hands behind Peggy’s neck playing with the chocolate locks there.

“Sorry, kinda been waiting for a while for this so,”

Peggy lets her mouth open in quiet shock. “A while?” Angie’s cheeks redden and she nervously fidgets. “Uh, can we go back to the making out thing and you toying with my zipper? I liked that we should keep doing that”

But Peggy isn’t having any of it, because with this new info, this new realisation, Peggy kicks herself because they could of been doing this a _long_ while ago. “Oh my god Angie, how long?”

Angie sheepishly smiles, “A year?”

Peggy groans and lets her head fall to Angie’s chest. “You’re telling me we’re one of those people? Secretly pining for each other like a horrible cliche rom com?” Angie giggles and lifts Peggy’s chin with a single soft finger, guiding her face into a short but sweet kiss.

“Yeah, but we got drama mixed in,” Angie winks and then imitates a movie announcer voice as she speaks dramatically and looks beyond Peggy. “ _In a world,_ where an anxious lesbian afraid of elevators falls for a hot English girl, they will find out _exactly_ what it means to do it in said elevator”

Peggy can’t keep it in then, laughing with Angie as everything falls away and it’s just the two of them embraced in the dark as they hold each other up. Peggy smiling and leaning up as she pecks Angie over and over and over again on the lips each time leaning back to smile.

That’s the first hour, the second ain’t all sunshine and roses.

~

_Second hour._

 

Angie read somewhere about a guy who survived 41 hours trapped in an elevator and started seeing hallucinations and rocking back and forth, eventually running out of oxygen and passing out. Later, when he was rehabilitated, he didn’t talk for a solid week, only mutterings of words and seeing God or some shit. Okay, so _maybe_ Angie’s being overdramatic but she’s losing her mind because every time the elevator so much then groaned she'd be yelping and jumping into Peggy’s arms.

She doesn’t think Peggy minds, because she just smiles and opens her arms further for Angie to snuggle into.

Also did Angie mention they stripped their shirts and jeans ‘because it felt like a sauna? Yep that’s a thing. So she’s kinda in her bra and snuggling with Aphrodite herself, Peggy clad in her flannel that’s unbuttoned and oh god Angie is _so_ gay. So so so so gay.

They’re currently on the floor, their eagerness of before slowing from the heat now encapturing the late night. Peggy’s head is in Angie’s lap, Angie stroking the English woman’s hair and letting her own head tilt back, blowing out a puff of air with Peggy biting her lip because that action makes Angie’s chest heave and from down here, Peggy gets an _amazing_ view.

“English I’m dying. I’m literally dying”

“You know I have entirely no idea how you haven’t made it yet. Your dramatics astounds me”

“It’s cause I’m too good for the world, too pure”

“Did you- did you just use a _meme_ , in real life?”

Angie groans and smacks the back of her head lightly against the wall. “It’s the heat Pegs, I’m not myself anymore. Save yourself!”

Peggy rolls her eyes and leans onto her elbows, her hair dangling and tickling Angie’s thighs and legs.. “Am I going to have to kiss you to shut up?” Angie smiles and leans down.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try”

Peggy sighs like a lovestruck fool in a Nicholas Spark movie and fake swoons with a hand to her forehead. “Oh, such woes that I may have to kiss you! Such pity!” Angie frowns and folds her arms.

“Okay now you’re being the over dramatic one” Peggy smirks and leans up, taking Angie’s lips and smiling into the kiss as Angie just leans down and strokes her jawline. Pulling back and opening her eyes slowly.

“Anyone tell you English you got a jawline that could cut glass?”

Peggy chuckles against Angie’s lips as she moves in again then pulls back. “Anyone tell you that you have the most amazing lips?”

“Sure, Sam down the hall could give you a review” Peggy opens her mouth and leans back, frowning and searching Angie’s face. The other woman just smiling innocently as Peggy feels this foreign feeling make it’s way up to her brain. That can’t be...jealousy? Can it? Does she even have the right to be?

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking” Peggy levels Angie with an inquiring look as Angie then lets a slow smile out and bursts into laughter. 

“Oh my god English, you shoulda seen ya face! Honey I’m as gay as one could get. Samuel ain’t getting anywhere these lips let me tell you”

Peggy flops back down and groans as she covers her face with her hands. “God, of course Sam is male. I like making a right arse of myself don’t I?” Peggy peeks through her fingers to Angie’s fond look, her hand in Peggy’s hair again as she smiles.

“I find it adorable English.”

“So you’re not weirded out by obvious stupid jealousy?”

“Nope” Angie pops the ‘p’. “It’s cute as fuck”

“Not weirded out how I have no right to feel it?”

Angie softens her gaze, nudging Peggy with her knee under her head for her to sit up. Once she does, Angie takes her cheeks in her hands. “If ya haven't noticed Pegs. I’m topless with you in an elevator, which, mind you, I’m terrified of. I’ve gone to whatever numbered base with you and still want to get a home run. You’re gorgeous inside and out and I’ve been pinin’ after ya for like, a whole year.” Peggy smiles as Angie shakes her head.

“You ain’t getting rid of me that easy English” Peggy leans up with a warm smile to meet Angie halfway.

It’s then that the elevator decides to let out a startling groan, one that sounds like it’s teetering on the edge. Metal against metal, 25 years of use rearing it’s ugly head.

“You know how I said your jawline could cut glass?” Angie’s shaky voice enters the darkness as Peggy sits up and holds her close. “Yes?”

“Reckon it could cut open elevator doors?”

It’s a fat chance, Angie’s screwed, they’re both screwed, oh god they’re gonna die.

Third hour seems like heaven compared to this.

~

_Third hour_

The elevator lights start up and the buttons flick on, and it’s the worst kind of false hope cause the stupid thing doesn’t move an inch. But Angie still lets out an excited squeal and smile at seeing Peggy’s face. Kissing Peggy with a wet ‘Mwah’ “Okay so you’re prettier than I remember”

She chuckles as she watches Angie then walk over to the other side of the wall on the elevator and  press the emergency button futilely. “And you’re still overly flattering”

Angie’s pouting as she keeps pressing it, bending over and narrowing her eyes at the console. Peggy then leans back on the wall folding her arms and admires the view, having Angie bent over like that makes Peggy’s throat dry and she doesn’t need to be an astronaut to seriously know that ass is out of this world.

Peggy laughs to herself and saves that one for later.

Right now, Angie just straightens up and folds her arms, glaring daggers into the button. “I’m missing out on re runs of The Walking Dead for this” Peggy raises her eyebrow amusedly at the statement. “Re runs?”

Angie turns around and sighs, “Trust me Pegs, that show has me by the tits. Also be honest, who you rather air conned room and takeout, or a sexually atmospheric old ass elevator to inevitably die in” Peggy smirks from where she’s leaning on the pole/handles, raising her chin with sultry eyes.

“And if I said the latter?”Angie rolls her eyes and says matter of factly. “Well it’s me so duh, of course you’d pick it”

Peggy frowns, “And what is that saying about me?”

“That you’re so thirsty you’re sucking all the moisture out of this room”

Peggy lets an offended gasp out. “Not three minutes ago you were saying how pretty I was and literally shoving your tongue down my throat not half an hour ago, and _I’m_ the thirsty one?”

Angie fake thinks back with a finger to her chin and nods with a cheeky smile. “Yep”

“You’re a minx you know that?”

“Guilty as charged”

“I could literally take this flannel off and you’d be putty in my hands”

Angie raises her eyebrows, folding her arms. “We’re already half naked English, I’ve seen ya”

Peggy smirks and leans off the wall, shrugging off her button up and tossing it to the side. Angie leaning back unaffected and looking at her nails. But Peggy brings out the big guns, stalking forward and pulling Angie close by the middle of her bra with one hooked finger.

“What was it you said about my accent? It _did_ things to you?”

Oh okay, Peggy’s voice is positively low now. Like liquid sex dripping from her lips as she leans down and just barely touches lips with Angie, breathing against her mouth and pulling back. Looking dead into Angie’s eyes as Angie swallows and bites her lip, grasping to the metal pole as an anchor as Peggy…

_Holy shit…._

...as Peggy reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra with a deft hand, as it falls almost in slow motion as Angie’s eyes flick immediately down to Peggy’s chest and-

“Hoooly fuck” Angie breathes it out like a prayer because well, Peggy’s body is god like...has she said that before? She doesn’t really have it in her mind to care, and Peggy is literally smirking so smugly at Angie’s fish outta water look. Jeez her breasts are _perfect_. How can someone be so perfect???

But just as Angie lifts her eyes and nearly tackles Peggy to the ground, there’s a startling _ding_ as the elevator doors open, Angie squealing and pulling Peggy’s body to hers to cover her obvious lack of clothing. Peggy’s eyes going wide and cheeks going red as they stand sideways from the door with Peggy’s bare chest on Angie’s bra clad one, a shocked pair of shopping bags dropped to the ground as Sam from down the hall blushes and widens his eyes. Peggy at a loss for words and Angie holding tighter to Peggy’s bare skin as she tries her best to cover the other woman’s body with hers.

And _dammit_ curse Peggy’s amazing chest cause theres _alot_ to cover.

“Uhh um- I- d-” Sam stutters and tries to choke out a sorry.

But Angie beats him.

“You literally saw nothing and we _never_ existed!” And with that outburst, Angie blindly presses the buttons and hopes she hit hers and Peggy’s floor. The elevator’s doors shutting almost painstakingly slow as it slowly ascends again.

They stand there for a breath, chest to chest as Angie looks up to Peggy. Peggy open mouthed and furrowing her brows. “I feel as if in a lucid dream Angie” Angie grins and can’t help but find it all so funny, maybe it’s from how they nearly died or how the range of emotions she’s felt in three hours is giving her vertigo, but Angie smiles.

“If this is a dream English,” Angie’s eyes pointedly dart down to their chests together, “Don’t wake me up”

It makes Peggy let a bark of laughter out, half embarrassment and half just Angie being Angie.

They later check both ways and nearly sprint out of the elevator with their clothes in their hands piled up, laughing quietly as they quickly open Peggy’s door and immediately turn on the AC at 12 in the morning. They don’t bother with changing, cause their skin feels so good against each other. The end of the night was the utterly perfect thing from the beginning.

_“If we were going to die right now. Right this very moment, what would you do?”_

_“This”_

Angie doesn’t regret a second of it.

**  
  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peggy: bold italicised 
> 
> angie: Italicised

~

  
_you know, I had to ask Sam for ya number. SAM_

_**angie?** _

_yep_

**_oh god_ **

**_im so sorry_ **

**_honestly_ **

_english you ever awkwardly ask for a girls number from a guy that’s seen us half naked?_

_**truth?** _

_……_

_**nope** _

_jeez ya had me worried there_

**_what? that I’ve made out with another woman in an elevator before?_ **

_….maybe?_

**_well you’ll be glad to hear you’re my first._ **

**_..and last_ **

**_oh no_ **

**_nvm i didn’t say anything_ **

_last? ;)_

_**you know it astounds me you can make me nervous when you’re not even near me** _

_that a good thing?_

**_not sure._ **

**_yes??_ **

**_no??_ **

**_normally I’m more controlled and I don’t randomly snog people_ **

_english I initiated it, ya know, dying wish and all that haha_

_**yes but I reciprocated** _

_and ya loved it_

_**I did?** _

_this is me going off from the blatant ass staring_

_**:/** _

_**once again. sorry** _

_hey dw, I can’t talk_

_nice rack ;)_

**_considering I had it pressed up against you for a good solid 5 minutes?_ **

**_I’ll take that as a compliment_ **

**_and ignore how your phrasing sounds degrading_ **

_degrading? babe you got stella boobs._

_**this is highly unprofessional. I’m at work** _

_*sigh* and yet...you’re still messaging me_

**_adios_ **

_nO_

_**i’m locking my phone** _

_hOW WILL I EVER LIVE???_

**_i’m closing the app_ **

**_literally right now_ **

_mY LOVE_

**_goodbye angie_ **

_:o_

_seen ✔ 12:44 pm_

~

The cafe Angie works at is tolerable.

Actually, it’s _bearable_. Like...just the right amount for her to keep being employed there and live off the amazing leftover pies the cook makes. Just the right amount for her not to scream as Jordan, the coffee dude, keeps trying to ask her out to the movies and a late dinner. And in the most weirdest ways as well. Seriously? Writing it out in coffee beans on the table? Sure, it’s got a cute and edgy kinda thing going on, but inevitably, the cook yells at Angie and low and behold she has to clean it up with a dejected Jordan pouring milk and froth.

She also can’t stop thinking about Peggy. And that’s an annoying thought because she’s been the subject of Angie’s mind since last night after she left Peggy’s apartment, and you really can’t forget about a person who stripped down for you then proceeded to cuddle you for an entire night. It’s actually harder than it looks.

It’s also incredibly hard when said person is probably, hands down, the most beautiful person Angie’s ever had the pleasure of sharing an elevator with half naked. Tongues down throat and admitting to each other you’ve liked em for a year.

So, yeah. Long day.

And it feels even longer when her messages with Peggy stop, after getting her number the untraditional way, texting Peggy made Angie have that stupid grin on her face and Jordan noticing in the back room and scowling every time.

Angie flips him off.

Jordan scoffs.

And Angie grins again at her phone screen.

She can’t wait for her shift to end, to ride up and down their elevator at the end of the day because Angie’s addicted to the feeling it gives her. Instead of crippling fear, she gets her heart in her throat and her stomach settling. It’s probably also because Peggy’s hand lightly touches her fingers every time, how there’s always a lingering reminder of their bodies and warmth in the small metal box.

A lingering sense of a near death experience in the dark, to then feeling like living is all they want to do.

~

**  
  
**

_hey_

_so_

_it’s okay to want to go out sometime right?_

_or am I assuming?_

**_depends, dinner at yours or?_ **

_actually I was thinking we could eat out ;)_

**_omG_ **

**_why_ **

_hahahah you totally walked into that one_

**_angie you’re killing me x_ **

_aww we're that couple who sign off with little x’s!!!_

_you’re adorable english_

_**one: i’m not adorable fight me** _

_**two: the x was totally a typo….totally** _

_**and three: lets see how this dinner goes and ‘couple’ can be worked out from there** _

_so..its a date? :D_

**_pick me up at 7_ **

_damn, i like my girls demanding ;)_

_**you and your wink-y faces, honestly** _

_oh come on pegs, humour me and understand my blatant flirting_

_**oh I understand the flirting, thought you were more smooth than ‘;)’** _

_HA you just did one_

_**...it was an example** _

_y_ _ES but you still typed one out and sent it to me_ _  
_

**_you’re infuriating you know that?_ **

_a loveable dork i know_

**_INFURIATING_ **

_yes peggy i get it, you love me_

_**omg** _

_seen ✔ 3:00pm_

~

Walking the streets head down, head buried into a phone is probably not the best way to travel. ‘Cause Angie gets shoved by old people with things yelled at her like “KIDS THESE DAYS, with there bookface and tumblring!!!!!” but honestly? Angie literally cannot find it in herself to care cause she just scored a date with Miss Aphrodite who smiles like sunshine and speaks like gold.

Their texts are becoming a constant thing Angie looks forward to now, a notification noise that makes her heart skip a beat. And as she pockets her phone, pushing the apartment complex’s doors open, a finger to her side from behind makes that heart nearly jump out of her chest as she squeals. Rounding on the jerk who apparently likes jabbing girls in the waist as she frowns.  “Jesus Christ! Lay off would ya-”

But Angie gets an amused eyebrow rising and a warm deep chuckle, instantly making her brighten and soften as Peggy cheekily struts past, bumping hips as she makes it to the elevators. With Angie left to playfully scowl and walk fast to make it to the doors.

“Didn’t realise you were ticklish, apologies Ang” Angie scoffs at Peggy’s warm smile and presses the button, a ding as the doors close and their bodies significantly closer than they were all those other times. “I’m not English, took me by surprise is all”

A teasing smirk. “Oh really?”

Oh _nuh huh,_ Angie can see the hand slowly sliding to her rib cage. So Angie raises a pointed finger and frowns with a voice full of warning. _“English”_ But instead of Angie convulsing and laughing from a most likely tactical onslaught of Peggy’s fingers, she gets the other woman’s eyes softening and lip biting.

“I missed that”

Angie lightly laughs. “What?”

“You calling me English. Two weeks without the nickname-”

“Aw, you thought about me on your trip?”

Peggy rolls her eyes fondly. “You know, take the sentiment or you won’t get me sappy again” Angie laughs again and lets her fingers tangle with Peggy’s, Peggy looking down and smiling lightly. Then Angie leans in, lips to her ear as the elevator comes to a stop. Letting out the resounding ding as always, Peggy left open mouthed and amused at the words.

“Don’t worry Pegs. I thought about you pretty much all day. Who knew I could mesmerize a chest like that?”

The doors open, and Angie pecks Peggy on the cheek, warm lips and a smile. Brushing past Sam with a “Hey, soldier!” who stands eyebrows raised and folding his arms. Amused at Peggy staring after Angie with an adoring look cast over her eyes and smile.  He smirks, and with a hand holding the doors, he asks. “You getting out?”

Peggy shakes her head to clear the haze and steps out, smiling thankfully as she slips past and follows after Angie who’s waiting at her apartment door. He shakes his head, chuckling at how Peggy now walks and talks with an extra spring to both.

~

 

_okay so im outside your door and its 6:58pm_

_this is really embarrassing but i’m kinda really nervous_

_and took a shot before coming_

_it was Nats idea_

_shes a bad influence_

_pegs?_

_**wait omg how long have you been waiting outside?** _

_um, 20 minutes?_

_**I really shouldnt but im laughing so hard** _

_**i’ve been pacing past my front door for 15** _

_hahahaha so I guess feelings mutual?_

**_oh definitely. You’re quite amazing and honestly I really want this to work, you know?_ **

_Me too x_

**_I really actually loved the other night, just us two together in my apartment_ **

_Yeah? :)_

**_you dont suppose….._ **

_??????_

_**dinner at mine?** _

_oh thank god i thought you’d never ask_

_**why are we still texting?** _

_**get in here** _

_wait i wanna be the person who texts last this time_

_**good lord, why?** _

_coz you got the last say last time?_

_and i wanna be extra grossly cute without ur snarky reply_

**_alright fine_ **

_peggy u continuing to text doesn’t help_

**_well im waiting?_ **

_okay okay okay. wELL. I’m super into you and I can’t stop thinking about you._

_and every time we see each other I get stupid tacky butterflies in my stomach. and ever since the blackout I’m not scared of the elevator anymore_

_cause like..I can hear you telling me to breathe in and out right next to me and all that_

_and I’m not scared ya know?_

_you make me feel things...super scary amazing things_

_and I looked up symptoms of falling in love cause apparently I trust the internet too much_

_and it said things like “you can’t stop thinking about them!”_

_and “you’ll nonstop get nervous and a little bit weak around them!”_

_god they’re all so cheesy but it’s so tru cause you’re that for me, English_

_omg can you open the door? I think I’m gonna faint_

**_angie that was...jesus christ i screenshotted that so fast I’m going to cry_ **

_pegs you just defeated the purpose of the texts last thing :p_

_**omg im so sorry** _

_**just dear god get in here I need to kiss ur stupid face** _

_right on it ;)_

~

Needless to say, Angie got the last text and the internet is always right.

Angie says I love you the next morning as they messily get ready for work, she says it as Angie fixes Peggy’s sexed up hair in the elevator as she giggles, riding it up and down for fun, quiet words as Peggy kisses her on the lips and smiles. All rushed and worried.

“English I think I’m in love with you”

And Peggy smiles, talking over the ding that they’re so familiar with as she takes Angie’s nervous cheeks beneath her palm. “Think or know?”

Angie frowns and bites her lip, taking in the elevator. The floor they sat on, the pole they leaned on, and how every little thing in an elevator reminds her of Peggy. How safe she feels, how warm and right Peggy’s hands feel in her own.

“I know”

And Peggy grins and picks Angie up in a spin, an intended sloppy kiss as Angie squeals and laughs into her mouth. Pulling back to say, “I love you too, Angie”

The elevator doors close, they’re going up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to write a sequel haha. After such a nice response, i couldn't help myself! This is the only chap being added, thank you guys for all the wonderful comments and kudos :)) hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say this is me being weak for these two and an early Sunday modern au for cartinelli week even though i'll be doing a separate one for that day. so enjoy these two nerds x 
> 
> ps. An Audrey Hepburn quote in here in you guys can recognise it ;)

 

~

When Peggy got the text, she wasn’t expecting the shot of longing to her heart that sounded like _“good god this woman can either make me or break me”_ because Angela Martinelli, in the past months that they’ve been seeing each other, can undo Peggy in a few short messages and emoji’s.

And the text? It’s a type of Angie melancholy that makes Peggy wish she wasn’t on late shift in the office so she could go to Angie’s apartment, snuggle, and watch reruns of whatever caught their attention.

NYPD _really_ knows how to keep a girl enclosed.

Peggy’s eyes drift to her phone as she stirs her tea and flicks pages of paper over and over again.

_u know that feeling deep in your tummy where u just dont feel comfy_

_and u feel sad and sort of want to cry but not about anything specific??_

_its like your entire body is just upset and unnerved all the way to the core_

_almost like ur just longing for something but don’t know what?_

Christ, it’s so innocent and pure yet heartbreaking that Peggy’s tempted to say hell with it with their newest case and wrap Angie up in blankets and make her tea. That usually does the trick, when Peggy knocks on Angie’s apartment door on a particular bad day with a smile and pillows and a raised eyebrow with a question. “Pillow fort?”

The smile from Angie she always gets is like the sun shown through some grey clouds and Peggy is blinded by the most perfect star.

It’s really cliche, _really_ lovey dovey, but Peggy, even with her stiff British upper lip, can’t find it in herself to care when it comes to Angie. She’ll be as cliche as a bad rom com and she’ll even go as far as sending cute emojis and x’s with _“Miss you”_ and _“Thinking about you”_ if it makes Angie smile like that again.   
  


So she does, not even caring that Thompson, (the self entitled prick) from his seat leaning back over her shoulder, smirks at her messages. Peggy just glares.

_**darling, is everything alright? x** _

Thompson scoffs and Peggy swivels in her chair and presses her heel to the front of his, as she glares. Kicking her leg out and sending his chair across the room, folding his arms as he rolls away from where he was. Peggy biting out. “Personal space, Thompson. It _exists”_

He rolls his eyes and propels himself back to his desk, reaching for the edge of it to pull himself forward.

“So does actual _work,_ Marge. Heard of that?” Peggy feels her phone vibrate, lighting up with another message from Angie as she unlocks it blindly and stares at Jack. Honestly, sometimes it astounds Peggy how this man cannot just lose brain cells from merely _speaking._

She rolls her eyes and turns to her phone, standing up with her tea and paperwork underneath her elbow. “And you know what else exists?” She watches as Thompson just leans back and stares at the ceiling, picking up a stress ball from his desk and throwing it up into the air and catching it as he shrugs. Like some white baseball boy from a 1920’s film.

“The break room Jack. A room, where I _swear to god_ , if I have to see your rude head in even _once_ , will become my permanent desk.”

He catches the ball as it comes down as he pauses, leaning his head back all the way till he’s looking at Peggy upside down with a shocked expression. “Holy shit! Really!? be my guest and _live_ there Marge! Hey, can I use your desk as a foot rest now?”

Peggy grits her teeth and turns around, restraining herself from rolling her eyes again and throwing her phone at his dick of a smirk.

Because it still rings in her mind what Angie once said, and quote, _“English I swear you’ll lose an eyeball one day and I’ll be forced to be a girlfriend to a pirate”_

But Angie then paused, winked and said something about how hot of a pirate Peggy would actually be. That’s sufficed to say that _that_ halloween was... _interesting._

( _Yes,_ Peggy was a pirate. _Yes_ , Angie took satisfaction in the copious amount of pirate jokes she made in bed that night. _No_ , Peggy will not admit to laughing at _“Man Pegs, for a new pirate you sure got your fair share of booty”)_

Life’s like that with Angie, fun, easy, and giggling like little girls in between sheets as they lay naked and kissing eachother softly.

That’s why, Angie’s messages, make Peggy long to ditch whatever she’s doing and make Angie laugh because it’s Peggy’s favourite sound. She makes it to the break room and dumps the papers on the rounded desk, sitting and pouring more tea as she reads Angie's new text.

_just peachy pegs x_

That makes Peggy frown, when Angie uses ‘peachy’ it usually means the _complete_ opposite.

**_oh nuh uh. ang._ **

**_spit it out, now._ **

**_you only use peachy when your uterus is either dying or your mother called_ **

**_and i know for a FACT your mother is away on holiday_ **

**_and we’ve synched so_ **

_dammit why do u know me so well?_

_and why are u literal perfection?_

Peggy smiles goofily and taps out a response, ignoring how her smile is like that cliche rom com.

_**because i love you and you’re sad right now** _

_**and im not perfect, you’re just simply flattering** _

_**do you want me to bring anything over when my shift ends? I finish at 8 x** _

_omg pegs that would be heaven, but you just bein there is._

_bUT ya know those custard filled donuts at the cafe we had our first date?_

_those pls c:_

_and i love you too,_

_to the moon and back x_

Peggy’s still grinning as she pockets her phone and sets on her paperwork, tapping her pen idly on the paper and still lost in the thought that even in space apparently, Angie loves her.

 _Gross,_ it’s sappy and sentimental but Peggy will be damned if it doesn't make her smile even more.

**  
**  


~

 

7:47 pm and Peggy, for a woman who works in the homicide department, is _seriously_ considering murder.

On Jack Thompson.

The prick.

He, for some ungodly reason, finds it utterly _hilarious_ to dump more files on her desk with a “Chief needs these in by 8:30” Peggy answers with a frown, picking up the files and shoving them back with a tight lipped smile. “Honestly I thought your capabilities stretched as far as _reading_ Jack”

But he just folds his arms and shrugs, flippantly waving his hand around. “You’ve always been good at this sorta thing” Peggy scoffs and presses the files to his chest, walking past him as she grabs her coat, Jack left to scramble so they don’t fall to the ground. She’s talks over her shoulder as she pulls her coat in each arm, taking her keys and phone. “What thing? _Kindergarten_? Jack need I remind you it’s the twenty first century. _And_ I seem to outrank you” She smirks as she shoulders the door, walking to the building’s elevator as he quickly catches up as she presses the button.

“What are we? In the army? We on conflictin’ sides?”

The doors open and she steps in, pressing the button for ground level as she smirks at Thompson’s frown. “No Jack, but all’s fair in paperwork and war”

And with that, the elevator doors close on poor _poor_ Thompson’s face.

Peggy smiles and checks the time. 7:59 pm. _Perfect._  

And it’s not the first time, as the elevator dings to a stop, that she wishes Angie were standing by her side.

~

 

**_darling, rain check_ **

**_they’re out of those donuts_ **

_nO_

_i’m legit going to cry pegs this is so sad_

_wHY TODAY. ANY OTHER DAY OMG_

**_they have cinnamon rolls?_ **

**_i seem to recall a certain someone embodies these_ **

_oh haha. funny._

_but yes pls_

_yes to the sweet, sweet buns_

**_also have you eaten?_ **

_ummmm_

_sure_

**_i could literally feel the lie through my phone, my love_ **

_ugh fine no_

_this ennui is killing me_

Peggy stops walking to her car with a frown, the rolls dangling in a bag slung on her arm as she keys the lock and jumps in. Angie _always_ eats. She’s a human eating machine despite her petite body.

**_angie really, is everything okay?_ **

_it will be once you’re here_

_im just havin a bad day is all babe_

_ya know? just the ‘u know that feeling deep in your tummy where u just dont feel comfy’ kinda sad_

God, Peggy wished she stayed at home and held Angie till the sadness guiltily sulked away.

**_im five minutes away then I’m all yours_ **

_thats all i need :)_

 

~

“Angie? Darling I’m home!”

The saying is cliche, like a 50’s rom com. And why has Peggy’s day today been constant vintage references? But the answer from Angie makes Peggy smile as she sets the bags on Angie’s table and shrugs off her coat, sighing at the familiarity of Angie’s apartment that has basically become both of theirs. She sets about righting her absence, warm milk in a tall glass and the cinnamon roll on a plate.

“In here babe! Under my sad excuse for our pillowforts” She chuckles fondly at Angie’s grumbling and low and behold, as Peggy walks into their bedroom, all she sees is Angie’s wild waves peeking out from a disaster of pillows and sheets. Angie hasn’t noticed her presence yet, so Peggy takes advantage. Stalking over and quietly putting the plate and glass on her bedside table.  She walks over to the edge of the bed, and playfully just jumps on top of Angie, as she straddles the sheets and her body. Peggy’s hands going straight to Angie’s sides as she tries to find her hips to tickle. With delightfully chuckling at Angie’s squeals and shouts.

“Pegs! Holy fuck!”

Peggy leans closer with a grin and buries her face into Angie’s curls, finding her neck and immaturely blowing raspberries and playfully smothering Angie’s neck with kisses, all the while Angie laughing and trying in vain to push her off. But Peggy doesn't relent, knowing how much Angie loves the affection as she trails her nails up and down Angie’s sides under the sheets. Peggy whispering into her neck as she smiles at Angie’s giggles

“A little birdie told me you were having a rough day,” Peggy nips at her ear and rubs her nose just below it, covering Angie with as much warmth as she can give. She leans back and stares into Angie’s eyes, moving a stray curl from her face as she draws her eyebrows together in concern, watching how light Angie’s eyes are and how warm her smile is. “Are you okay darling?”

Angie smiles and reaches her arms up around Peggy’s neck, pulling her down quickly to her body and flipping them over, smiling at Peggy’s surprised laugh as they fall into the sheets that smell like lavender and wrap themselves into the feeling. Looking into Peggy’s eyes and pecking her on the nose, making Peggy scrunch her nose adorably as Angie laughs. “More than okay English”

And she is, as soon as Peggy jumped on her immediate warmth flooded Angie’s hazy brain, every text, every concerned ‘darling’ every little thing Peggy does is like God graced Angie with her own angel. Every kiss to her skin, every caring thought just made Angie that little (lot) more in love with her English gal.

She’s brought out of her haze as Peggy raises her hands to her neck and plays with the soft hairs at the base, bringing their faces closer as she grazes her lips. “Did you find out what you were longing for?”

Did she? Cause she was feeling like crap the whole 12 hours of the day. Feelin’ like everythings wrong when it’s really _not_. But man, as soon as Peggy came in and smothered her in love nothing felt bad and everything felt _comfortable._

So she whispers back onto Peggy lips with soft kisses and a half lazy smile. “Yeah Pegs. I guess I did”

She feels Peggy shift beneath her, her body slipping easily to fit Peggy’s. Molded and warm as the sheets tangle with their legs and the pillows smother their bodies. Angie just sighs and tucks her head underneath Peggy’s neck, Peggy resting her chin on top of her head and kissing the hair there as she tightens her hold.

“Ya know what English?”

Peggy hums, trailing her nails underneath Angie’s shirt and up her spine, making her body shiver delightfully. “Hmm?”

Angie frowns and thinks, playing with Peggy’s navel from her shirt riding up, her fingers drawing patterns on Peggy’s toned stomach making Peggy hum contently.

“I think I was born with an enormous need for affection”

Peggy takes her head off of Angie’s head, drawing her eyebrows together at the statement. She puts her fingers to Angie’s downcast chin, raising her head so they’re eye level, kissing her lovingly on the lips as Angie closes her eyes. “There is nothing wrong with that, my love”

Angie re opens her eyes as Peggy pulls back. “Yeah?”

Peggy smiles warmly and soothingly trails her nails to Angie’s hip, pulling her ever closer. Hoping her body can shield the demons from Angie’s body. “Absolutely Ang. I’m rather inclined to say you also have a terrible need to give it”

Angie looks up again to Peggy, breathing the words out with sudden tears at her eyes. Not sad tears, not melancholy tears. Not even frustrated tears.

 _Relieved_ tears. Grateful tears.

Tears because she can’t believe Peggy exists at the same time she does. And she gets to hold her and love her while Peggy does the exact same. Maybe her day has been shit, and her mind ain’t healthy for today.

But she met Peggy in an old apartment building three years ago and in a broken down elevator is where they fell in love.

It’s all kinds of perfect actually.

They kiss and tangle their bodies together, breathing in clean sheets and the air from their open window. Angie eats the cinnamon roll with a smile, Peggy kissing her sweet lips and laughing as she licks the milk moustache left over as Angie took it in one gulp and sat unaware of her upper lip for 5 minutes.

That deep feeling in her tummy ain’t bothering Angie anymore.

It’s just been replaced with the butterflies Peggy plants there.

~

**_ang please come to work and kill jack._ **

**_just_ **

**_omg_ **

**_im going to commit third degree murder_ **

_english honey, pls refrain_

_visiting you once a week in a jail cell like we’re a real life oitnb episode doesn’t sound fun_

_at all_

**_ugh fine_ **

**_but only because i don’t want to have to get a prison wife_ **

_too right_

_only wife you ever gettin is me_

_….um_

**_angie did you_ **

**_christ_ **

**_did u just propose to me through text!?_ **

_wait wHAT_

_NO_

_NO I SWEAR_

_PEGGY_

_ENGLISH_

_TRUST ME I MUCH MORE SUAVE THAN TEXT_

**_oh thank god_ **

**_actually you know what i wouldn’t be surprised tbh_ **

_excuse u_

_im offended you would even suggest such a thing_

**_:p_ **

_ew get ur gross 2005 emojis away from me_

_where is ur spirit_

_cannot BELIEVE i'm dating such a novice texter_

**_oh hush you, you love it <3_ **

_ya got me there_

_yes i do love ur nerdy emoticons and texts and ‘darlings’_

_and x’s even tho u swore we weren’t gonna be THAT couple_

_so yes i love it_

**_to the moon and back? x_ **

_even further english x_

 


End file.
